Precious blood and metal
by Thunder strike 07
Summary: Sari is being hunted by the Decepticons who are growing more ruthless and restless, but what happens when she's rescued by a mysterious girl? Trouble's spelt out for the Autobots when she meets them and the Elite Guard, especially when she starts to butt-heads with the ever arrogant Sentinal...


Before we begin, let me tell you my name. I am Jay, my last name used to be Blue but ever since I'm on my own I don't have it any more. But that's beside the point, I am 6'5 with a muscular athletic build and a darker tan and freckles. My eyes are two different colors, one being an almost neon blue and the other an emerald green. I have shoulder length thick hair that's bronze with blonde highlights.

Now that we have what I look like out of the way, let's get on to my story :)...  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The rain poured down relentlessly over my tired form. I was struggling to get home with the latest find from the junk yard. My sweater was bulging with the new parts I had discovered and stuffed down there to keep them dry. Detroit's weather wasn't always so bad, but when it did get ugly, it was **ugly**!

A scream sounded from behind me right before an explosion went off. I fell to the floor from the shockwave and looked behind me in horror to see one of those blasted Decepticons fly off, Starscream I believe it was. Another scream sounded and I quickly hid all of my newfound parts inside an overturned and empty dumpster before running towards the sight of the explosion.

I smelt the molten wreckage of the building before I even rounded the corner. What I saw was definitely unexpected. There were several Decepticons searching the wreckage, for what I don't know, but Megatron looked like he really wanted it. I hid behind the corner as I eavesdropped on his commands.

"Find that blasted techno-organic, and bring her to me alive!" He roared at his minions. I rolled my eyes and peeked around the corner only freeze when I saw a piece of orange clothes peeking out from behind a pile of rubble close to that walking bomb, Lugnut.

I quickly ran over and saw it was a little girl wearing all orange and cream. She turned and saw and started to scream but I tackled her against the rubble and slapped (gently!) a hand over her mouth, silencing the rest of the scream. She stared at me with her eyes all wide and fearful.

I slowly brought my finger up to my lip and then slowly pointed at the gloved hand over her mouth. She slowly nodded and I began to move my hand when footsteps started coming towards us. The girl started crying and I shushed her before slowly opening the man hole cover next to us. I grunted with the heavy weight but soon got it off far enough to pick her up and set her down on the ladder.

She started climbing down and I followed her, staying up at the top of the ladder to close the cover. Megatron's stature appeared through the flames right before I closed the heavy metal cover. I slid down the rest of the ladder and landed next to the girl who was shaking with tears and fear coursing through her system. I comfortingly draped my arm over her shoulder and gave her a sideways hug.

She wrapped her small arms around my waist.

as we started walking down the dark tunnel.

"What are we going to do?" She shakily questioned as we walked in darkness.

"Don't worry kid. I'll take care of you." I comforted as we continued silently.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a slight pause.

"To my home. I've lived down here for quite some time kid, you'll be staying with me in my lair until those Decepticreeps back off. Okay?"

She nodded and we continued walking until we hit a dead end. A large metal circular wall had blocked us in. She looked up at me curiously and cocked her head to one side.

"I thought we were going to your home?" She stated.

I looked down at her with a smirk and winked. "We are kid. Let me just disarm my security system." I said as I went over to the middle of the metal wall and pressed a large hand shaped indentation. Half of the wall slid away to reveal a green and black screen with sound-blocks.

"What is that?" She questioned coming up next to me.

I smirked down at her, "My security system." Facing the screen I spoke up, "Computer, play access code simulation."

_"Access code simulation activated. Please begin."_ My computers voice spoke up.

Music began to pour from the speakers and I smirked as the kid slowly started dancing as I cleared my throat.

_"Just got home from Illinois, locked the front door, oh boy!_

_ Got to sit down and take a rest on the porch._

_Imagination sets in, pretty soon I'm singin',_

_Doot doot doot, lookin' out my backdoor._

_There's a giant doing cartwheels, a statue wearing high heels,_

_look at all the happy creatures dancing in the yard,_

_Dinosaur Victrola, listening to Buck Owens,_

_Doot doot doot, looking out my back door._

_Tambourines and elephants are playing in the band,_

_won't you take a ride on the flying spoon?_

_Doot doo doo doo_

_Wondrous apparition, provided by magician,_

_Doot doot doot lookin' out my back door,_

_Tambourines and elephants are playing in the band,_

_won't you take a ride on the flying spoon?_

_Doot doo doo doo,_

_Bother me tomorrow,_

_Today I'll find no sorrow_

_Doot doot doot, looking out my back door,_

_Forward troubles Illinois, lock the front door Oh boy!_

_Look at all the happy creatures dancing in the yard,_

_Bother me tomorrow,_

_Today I'll find no sorrow,_

_Doot doot doot, looking out my backdoor!_

I smiled as the song ended and the blocks stopped jumping up and down. The kid landed on me as she stopped twirling and the computer spoke again.

_"Access granted, welcome back Zeena."_ I smiled as the wall split into pieces and retreated into the wall. She looked up at me with that curious look on her face again.

"Zeena?" She questioned. I nodded.

"That's my nickname, well, the one I put for my computer anyways." I answered.

"What's your real name?"

"Jay."

I said before walking into the darkness behind the metal door. She quickly ran after me and the door slammed shut behind us. She quickly grabbed my hand and I gave it a reassuring squeeze before shouting out into the darkness.

"Light up sesame!"

There was the sound of a crash before lights on the ceiling and floor started turning on and brightening the smaller tunnel we were in. She laughed and let go of my hand as we continued walking. She merrily skipped down the tunnel just ahead of me and stopped when we came to another door. She frowned when she saw how rusty and rather gross looking it was.

"Is this it?"

"Yep, kid, you're about to see one of, well I think so, coolest under-ground hideouts ever!" I went right up to the door and started cranking the heavy iron wheel, the metal itself protesting due to underuse (in other words she left by another access point :) )

It finally swung wide open and the kid gasped as we face my place.

"Y-you made this?"

"Yep." I chuckled, "Kid, you're looking at years of sweat and hard work."

She gazed on and wowed.

She was looking down into a huge cavern. A wide assortment of lights were strewn all over the place, multi-colored globes in nets, Christmas lights, icicle lights, old-fashioned globes, it was basically a smaller version of a lightshow. We were standing on the edge of a cliff looking over my master-piece, and home. In front of us was a 100 ft. gap until you hit the next cliff face, although the one across from us was rather un-even. Strewn all over the opposite cliff face, was ladders, balconies, porches, and horizontal rope ladders that all led to a number of 'doors' in the rock face that you could see.

She looked down and I smiled when she gasped again, looking down, you can see that there is actually an under-ground lake full of clean water that was fed by a spring farther back, I could never find where it came from because it always came out from under the cliff. Up against the bottom of the cliff was a rock 'island' type thing. It was connected to the cliff by another flat rope ladder.

On the island itself was a two, maybe three story 'building' made out of scrap metal and metal roofing. I had put most of the lights on that in case I ever **did** get visitors (think of the cool houses in the City of Ember you'll kinda see where I'm coming from :) ).

Further down the little island, right on the water, there was a little dock. The kid looked at it in confusion before glancing up at me in confusion.

"What's that for?" She questioned as she pointed at it.

I smiled before turning and gesturing at my back, "Hop on. It's a pretty dangerous walk and I don't want to risk you falling." I said before crouching down.

She jumped on my back and I turned and started carefully picking my way down the nearly invisible pathway I had 'carved out'. I reached a certain part of the cliff, we were, oh, about hallway down and stopped. I let the kid get off and she looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why'd we stop?"

"Because we can't walk from here to there anymore." I said as I sat down on the very edge of the cliff (up against the side). She looked at me confused until I patted my lap and then I could see something 'click' before she ran and jumped into my lap with a smile so big I was scared it would split her face in half (okaaaaaay, kinda morbid there).

"Ready?" I questioned as I inched closer and closer to the edge.

She quickly nodded and I smiled before pushing us off.

"HAAAAAANNG OOOONNNNN!" I shouted as we went, the kid screaming her head off as she wrapped her arms around mine as they secured themselves around her waist. Down and down, faster and faster. I could see the end coming up and rotated her so she was riding piggy-back style as we neared the end.

"I'm going to jump, you have to hang on!" I shouted over my shoulder as the ramp finally came into view. I could hear her screaming in my ear, whether in glee or fear, I don't think I'll ever know. The ramp loomed in front of us and I pushed off with my hands just as we hit it.

Not wanting to with-hold myself any longer, I let out a joyful scream as the two of us sailed through the air. I spread my arms and legs before we, well I, belly-flopped onto a taunt fishnet before sling-shooting off and onto a small dock at the bottom of the cliff.

The kid jumped off my back and started walking around, swaying with a bog dopey grin on her face, "That. Was. Awesome! Let's do it again!" She shouted fist-pumping the air.

I laughed before shaking my head and motioning for her to follow me as we went, "You have no idea how many times I had to do that to get the net angle just right."

Her answer to my statement was a laugh as we reached the end of the dock and she saw my raft. It was a simple thing really. Mostly flat with a little house at one end, the rudder and paddles were at opposite ends but it was nice and simple, a little on the homey side I guess you could say.

"Hold onto the railing kid." I said as I stepped on board. She nodded and quickly grabbed hold of one of the support rails on the little 'house'.

I set the rudder in a direct line for the opposite cliff and went up to the paddles. I began going slow so the kid wouldn't lose her balance and fall in, I don't know how deep this water is and I didn't want to find out, it wouldn't be a good thing.

We made landing on the 'beach' of the opposing cliff-side in front of my home.

"Kid, welcome to the Underground."

* * *

**Welp! Here's another new story, please don't throw pointy things, and yes I do realize that I haven't finished quite a bit of my other stories but you can't stand in the way of imagination, that would be a very painful epic fail...**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**


End file.
